


Perverse Materials

by Okami01



Series: FE3H Wank Week 2020 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Desk Sex, Dream Sex, F/M, Fantasizing, Masturbation, Nuns, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Seteth confiscates some erotica and ends up fantasizing about Byleth.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Series: FE3H Wank Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860253
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42
Collections: Wank Week 2020





	Perverse Materials

Seteth couldn't stand the scandalous, perverse materials that he spent a lot of time confiscating. He thought of the time he spent obsessing over the library's lewd materials collection. Which was frustrating. His time could be spent better somewhere else if it weren't from the minds of the depraved. 

Thinking about a hypothetical situation where Flayn saw all of this made it worth it and terrified him.

People were terrible. They wrote things like this about a variety of topics. Topics that Seteth didn't want to hear versed in the slightest. 

He skimmed and looked through the stories for the tape signs of eroticism.   
He kept the materials at his desk until they could be deposed of. Taken far away to Abyss or wherever else. As long as it wasn't the Monastery.

There was something particularly wrong with this one that he'd recently found. It was about nuns. A shapely woman wearing what seemed to be strips of clothes modeling into a nun's uniform. 

Seteth had unfortunately seen his fair share of lewd holy women and men. He hasn't any idea why someone would like this sort of thing. It frustrated Seteth. Seeing his profession made out to be something kinky. People had no idea how disrespectful it was to the goddess.

Surely she'd look down on them and feel sorry for them. Hoping to lead them on a better path. 

Something draws him to the book anyway. Perhaps it's because the woman looks like Professor Byleth. Her clothing choices are strange and revealing.   
Still, it's no wonder. She's attractive. He can admit that. Not in the detail and way that the woman in these stories are portrayed.   
While he cannot fault her for her long legs, her muscles, toned stomach, her cleavage. Such things needn't be on display in such a manner. 

They are nevertheless. He needn't look. It's no excuse for his weakness.   
At this point, he'll need to repent anyway. May as well do something to repent for.

Seteth grabs the book. His cock twitches shamelessly in interest. 

There's more in here. Completely inappropriate inaccurate nonsense that would get someone fired. Rightfully so at that. 

__

The priest in the story tells the nun to get down on her knees and suck his cock. Even worse, when Seteth reads these words and goes to imagine the woman on the cover, it's Byleth that he sees. Gazing up at him. He winds his hand through her hair. She starts licking. Kissing it. Licking up and down the shaft. He makes noises that he hasn't heard from himself in a long time.

Stroking himself as it happens in his fantasies.   
" You will have to repent," Seteth says in an affected and wobbly voice. Even though it's only in his mind. 

Byleth nods. Responds by taking him further. Deeper. Until she gags and he moans even louder.

She pulls back. There's a loud popping sound. Her mouth is already slicked with pre-cum and saliva. It drips on the floor. As does her own dampness between her legs.  
Byleth shifts onto her knees. With one hand fingering her clit. The other touching her breast. The thin white fabric is slicked with sweat. Becoming almost sheer. When she bends her legs like this. She's completely exposed and helpless. 

There's an often tapped down part of Seteth that growls. Thinks about tearing her clothes off all the way and breeding her.

Telling her as much. Seteth would never usually say such things. Not, " Even though you're nothing but a wicked whore, you are quite skilled at this. This is all you're good for and I will use you as such."

Byleth simply grunts. Continues to wrap her tongue around his cock happily. If she were real, no doubt she'd be disgusted.

" I shawl cum in your mouth and make you think twice before opening it again. 

He cums. She moans and swallows it all. 

Seteth is out of breath and fisting himself in reality. His other hand curled tightly against the parchment as he continues to read. 

He's glad that he confiscated the book. It is far too racy for anyone's eyes. A glance towards the stack of lewd materials suggests that this might be a whole series. At least ten. With this scantily clad nun in a variety of positions.

Byleth is draped over Seteth's desk now. Her legs dangle off the side. He kisses her and she kisses him back. Fifty, depraved things tumble out of his mouth. He grabs her by her hair again. Guides her so that her back is in the desk and her legs are spayed to either side of him. They wrap around his waist. 

Seteth leans forward. Pushes his cock inside her with no resistance. He pumps in and out. Pulling her hair forward to bite her neck. Leaving marks on her waist. Listening to her moans. Her chanting his name in a way that borderline on almost sacrilegious. 

Actually, Seteth thinks, fantasizing about fucking Byleth over his desk, he's probably passed the point of sacrilegious.   
The motions of their actions would cause the papers to scatter wildly. It wouldn't matter. Byleth's clothes would rub up against the wood. Her supple form would bounce and spring against the hard surface. 

Seteth falls into a rhythm. With both of them moaning. Fucking into her as hard as he can. Byleth digs her hand into the wood and screams at a particularly rough thrust. 

Seteth can't get enough of her. Of her warmth and voice. Of the terribly inappropriate things that the writer of the book published. 

He again cums anyway. Inside of her pussy. Muttering things about how this was what she deserved. About how it's exactly what she should get for dressing this way. 

Byleth looks over her shoulder. Out of breath but still smiling a little somehow.   
" You seem like you enjoyed it, Seteth." She purrs.

He pulls out of her. Watches the cum drip onto his floor slowly. In reality, cum drips from his hand. There is no Professor Byleth for him to thrust his cock into. Nor should there be. 

Seteth sighs. A sound that's supposed to just be sad. However, he feels some relief from what he's done. Some of the tension from his frame disappears. 

He imagines Byleth in his mind. Breathing hard and wiggling her ass off of the desk provocatively.   
" Yes." She sighs. Then starts to laugh. Pulls Seteth over closer and mouths the word, "again. "

Seteth nods profusely. Maybe he'll need to confiscate the whole series at his desk.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Wank Week! Sometimes I figure I might as well put my old Christian religious guilt to use. 
> 
> @Tavitay on twitter


End file.
